Focus
by 50North
Summary: It's not because they're together now, that they can't have chemistry. - She smiles. Realizing what it does to him, realizing she's making him crazy. He's making her crazy. Looking so damn handsome in his tuxedo. She smiles again, thinking of how he would correct her to 'ruggedly handsome' if he knew.
1. Focus

It's not because they're together now, that they can't have chemistry. Here's my first try at a fanfic, let me know what you think please. More chapters coming soon.

* * *

He looks at her. She smiles. Her eyes smile. All the time. All the time when they look at him, her eyes are smiling. How can he not notice something like that. He swallows and looks down. He has to look at something else than her. Something different. Something that doesn't look as beautiful as she does now, in this dress, with those eyes looking at him. Full of love.

He nervously touches his glass, as if that would help. He tries to think about ugly things, disgusting things, murders! Yeah, murders should do. Bloody, ugly, messy murders. Oh, how he loves solving them with her. Ok, back to square one. Back to her. Speaking of back. Her back looks amazing in that dress. So free and naked. He wants to touch it but he can't. A little smile surrounds his lips realizing that the last sentence captures their whole relationship.

She smiles. Realizing what it does to him, realizing she's making him crazy. He's making her crazy. Looking so damn handsome in his tuxedo. She smiles again, thinking of how he would correct her to 'ruggedly handsome' if he knew. She doesn't really know if this is torture or fun. It sure feels like hell to be so close yet so far away. He's standing before her and looking nervous. She just wants to pull him closer, kiss the doubt out of his eyes. But she can't touch him. She just can't touch him.

She touches her hair instead. Stroking her curls behind her ears. She needs to focus on something. Pick something. Anything will do. Ok: focusing on his fingers touching his glass. No, this is not the time to look at his fingers touching things. She doesn't know how much longer she can take this. How much longer she wants to.

"Suspect is in the building, I repeat, suspect is in the building."

Relief. Pure relief. Gates screaming in both of their ears feels like relief. Never thought that would happen. It releases the tension slumbering between them. For now. Their gaze meets for a second. Really short. They both know they were thinking the same thing. This undercover thing brings back memories. They just can't believe they kept up their walls for so long.

"Got it, sir. On our way."

They stand up. Discrete. Head to the elevator. If they weren't wired and there weren't security camera's in the elevator then.. Focus. They have to focus. The suspect is in the building. The sooner they catch the guy, the sooner they can. Oh, thinking of it definitely makes it worse. Makes the desire burn even more. Focus. They have to focus.


	2. Lost

They did this a thousand times before. Just standing next to each other in an elevator. Yet, tonight felt different. Correction, tonight was different. As the little white numbers one by one are turning red as they cross floors, the smell of his perfume distracts her from what they're dealing with.

"When you get to the rooftop party, remember you're not alone. We can cover for you, just try to come close enough to the suspect so we can find out what's going on." Gates again. She sounds nervous. Makes sense, when you know what is at stake.

Beckett freezes when she feels Castle's fingers carefully touch the back of her hand. His hands are warm and soft. In that unguarded moment, she looks up into his big blue eyes. She doesn't need subtitles. They had enough practice in that area that she knows exactly what his eyes are saying.

Her gaze makes him melt inside. He looks and stares unknowingly at her lips. Back to her eyes. Lips again. Eyes. Lips. Ping. The skyline of the city slowly appears while the elevator doors open. He coughs. He doesn't need to, but something has to bring him back to reality.

"Lets get some drinks first, Castle", she suggests. She tries to find her way to the bar. Yeah, drinks. Great idea. Maybe drinks will take his mind of. Oh my god, no, Beckett, don't walk in front of me. The long black dress she's wearing barely covers anything. Her curly hair falls playfully on her naked back. Of all the wild theories he has had before, the one he's thinking of right now is probably the wildest of them all. Except this theory has nothing to do with a case.

A case. Right, they were here for a reason. He slightly shakes his head trying to focus, but when she hands him his glass of red wine and her fingers touch his for a second. He knows he's lost and frankly, he doesn't even care.


	3. Couple-ly

Six days. Five nights. Hundred thirty five hours. She didn't even want to start counting the minutes. She missed him. And she missed her privacy. Hell, she would never get used to all the secret cameras and wires. Never get used to Gates watching every step she made. Even at night, she was under camera surveillance. Correction: they were under camera surveillance. Agreed, this case was just too risky. They needed to be fully prepared, she got that. But it was one thing hiding your feelings for someone. She knew how to deal with that. She practically did that for four years. It was another thing to hide your relationship from your boss for months. But for God's sake, how would she ever be able to go undercover playing a couple, when they really are a couple, without being to.. couple-ly. She realized that probably wasn't even a word. Bottom line was she was fucked. Or no, not fucked at all. That was the problem.

Usually he loved going undercover. It was exciting. Fun. New. Wild. This was different though. He has no clue it would take so long. Would he have started it when he knew upfront how long it would take? Probably. Would he have started it, knowing that he would stand here tonight without being able to make out with his girl in that dress? Not a chance. When Gates asked them, his instinct almost took over. Kate was right, he really was like a nine year old on a sugar rush. He almost jumped at the opportunity and accepted the invitation to go undercover immediately. Did he know he should play a couple with, well, uhm, his partner.

Basically the rules were like this. They could stare, touch and laugh at each other. Make the suspect believe they were a couple. They even were able to sleep in the same room. Don't get your hopes up, Gates made sure they had separate beds. But the camera's made it impossible for them to, well, how would he define it: act like a couple. He smiled at the stupid wordplay.

"Beckett. Mister Castle. I think you two aren't very convincing as a couple. Please try harder, you know what is at stake", Gates informed them via their wires.

Castle and Beckett looked at each other. They couldn't believe she just said that. Castle took both their glasses and put it on the nearest table. He came closer and carefully intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Sorry Sir, maybe we should dance." Castle suggested and gently pulled Kate even closer. Beckett suddenly felt the warmth of his body through her dress. Their eyes met. Again. She was trying not to stare. Ah, what did it matter. Gates wanted them to act like a couple, Gates would get them acting like a couple.


	4. Move

He closed his eyes. Tried to focus on the music. The job. Everything but her. He shuffled a bit closer and tightened his grip. He smelled her hair. Her perfume. Her… Cherries. He knew this would happen. He knew from the second he felt her body pressing against his, it would get even harder to deny this tension. Harder to concentrate on catching the bastard they were looking for. It was the first time in six days he got to hold her, let alone touch her body. He could better take advantage of it.

The feeling of him softly caressing her bare skin as he put his hand a bit higher on her back made her shiver. She moved her head a bit to the right. Making sure her cheek was touching his. His skin felt soft, warm, familiar. Goosebumps slowly started to cover her back.

"He's on the move."

What? Not now. Why now. Seriously? Beckett looked desperate into Castle's eyes, wrinkled her nose and subtly let her hands slip out of his neck. She took his hand and led him off the dance floor. They had to be careful, so she threw an amorous look in Castle's direction. He followed her without hesitation.

"Where did he go?", Castle asked. A mix of panic and annoyance in his eyes. Beckett discretely scanned the roof. Bingo. The man was standing inside the elevator. The moment they moved, the doors started to close.

"Great, now I can go descending stairs on heels", she muttered. Castle suppressed a smile. She was so cute when she was angry.

They quickened their steps.


End file.
